


Euphoria

by TheRandomPhan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Phantom Planet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan
Summary: Shakily Danny landed on the ground. He was exhausted, and all of the "excitement" of the last few days was catching up to him. He barely managed to hold himself together as he said goodbye to Skulker and the rest of the ghosts as they went back to the ghost zone. Some part of him expected them to stick around for a while, but he was all-too relieved when they left and the portal closed behind them.Aka: A rewrite of the end of Phantom Planet to make it not so cringy, and with two of the Weston brothers added! (For Ectober day 20- Energy)
Kudos: 89





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old fic called "Phantom Planet Reveal" on my FFnet, with Kyle added! Don't ask why they're there, I don't really know lol
> 
> Yes, the title is inspired by the song "Euphoria" by Jungkook of BTS.

Shakily Danny landed on the ground. He was exhausted, and all of the "excitement" of the last few days was catching up to him. He barely managed to hold himself together as he said goodbye to Skulker and the rest of the ghosts as they went back to the ghost zone. Some part of him expected them to stick around for a while, but he was all-too relieved when they left and the portal closed behind them.

"Danny!" Shouted Sam as the last ghost disappeared. Danny turned around to see his two best friends and sister running at him, Sam practically tackling him in a hug and the trio falling in a pile to the snow.

"Don't you ever scare us again like that, dude!" Tucker shouted, squeezing Danny tighter.

"Okay, okay! I still need to breathe, y'know!" Tucker relinquished his grip around Danny's neck and the halfa pulled both of his friends in for a hug. He was running very low on energy but having everyone he loved so close made his core sing. Especially when Jazz joined in on the hug, and they all sat there for a moment, just glad to be alive. Er- half-alive, in Danny's case. The moment was interrupted, however, when someone coughed and Danny finally noticed between the mass of limbs that they had an audience.

No way did Danny want to deal with that yet, and he instead buried his head further into Jazz's chest.

"I love you guys," Danny said quietly, so as to keep his words from earshot of any listeners. He almost regretted speaking, because at his words Sam let go and was soon followed by Tucker and Jazz.

"I love you too, Danny." Jazz said with a grin that was wider than any Danny had ever seen on her face.

"Me three," Sam added with a nod.

"Me four," Tucker said.

"Us five- and six." Added in a new voice and Danny looked up to see his parents standing only a few feet away from their impromptu dog pile. There was a knowing look on their faces that, at first, Danny didn't like  _ at all _ . He wasn't sure what prompted it but he found himself looking at Jazz, a sour expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I thought you were dead, and I got caught up in the moment." Jazz backed away, her face painted with regret and her coat covered in snow. Danny's first thought was to be furious. He had just helped to save the earth, not for the first time he might add, and that was how she repaid him? But the look Jazz wore made him rethink. He took some advice she'd given him a while ago and took a moment to step in her black ballet flats.

Jazz thought he'd died, and that their parents had just witnessed the death of their son without even knowing who he truly was. Or maybe they had noticed he was gone and panicked because they had lost their child in a  _ frozen tundra, _ of all places.

Suddenly there was movement and Danny saw his Mom kneeling down, reaching for him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and, despite his instincts' screaming, the halfa managed not to flinch away. There was a crunch of snow as he was wrapped in a motherly hug, tears already welling up in his eyes before he realized it.

Suddenly all of the stress of the last few days just melted off of him, leaving the halfa exhausted and sobbing into his mother's arms. His chest was heaving and snot ran down his face as he cried. He was just so, so  _ tired, _ running on fumes. He was just a kid, why was this all his responsibility? Why did he have to be the one to fix everything? He'd managed, but at what cost? He knew the answer, somewhere deep down where he didn't want to acknowledge. It was because he was the only one who  _ could. _

"You're alright, Danny. You're okay. I love you." Those soft words meant so much more to him than she knew. Danny bawled his eyes out, his Mom being the only thing keeping him from falling apart into a thousand pieces. Somehow her admittance of love meant more than when it came from his friends. Because somehow, even despite his ghostly nature, she still cared for him, still believed he was  _ worthy _ of her love. He had feared for so long how his parents would react. Would they chase him out of the house, guns blazing? Or would they kick him out, never allowed to come back and completely cut off? It had barely crossed his mind that they would accept him. And yet that was what happened. Somehow the least likely outcome had become reality. 

It probably helped that he had just saved the world, he had to admit.

The moment was only made better as he felt another set of arms wrap around him and his Mom, almost lifting them into the air. White hair became black with barely a thought as he was held in his parent's arms. Danny decidedly tried not to think of the crowd around them, instead just happy that he was  _ loved. _

"You have no idea how relieved I am," Danny managed to say. He was content, even when the cold began to bite at him because he had no coat. No words were exchanged, but the emotions in the air were almost tangible. Danny could  _ feel _ the exhilaration.

The moment was shattered when all of a sudden a shout rang out.

"I  _ knew it _ !" That voice was all-too-familiar. Danny tore away from his parents' hold with a dead look on his face as he set his sights on a certain Wes Weston, who was punching his brother in the shoulder.

"Cool effects Fenton!" Shouted Kyle, and suddenly Danny found a smile on his face and laughter bubbling up from inside him. He hadn't noticed, but his friends and sister had sat by his side as he hugged his Mom and Dad and they started laughing too. All at once the six of them fell into hysterics, and the infectious mood spread throughout the crowd. People cried with joy, and euphoria, and just plain relief. Everyone, no matter their race or gender, rejoiced and the streets were filled with celebration and exclamations of glee.

It had taken a lot to get here, and there would be a lot to clean up. But they still living, still able to carry on with their lives. And that's what truly mattered.

Even if Wes was a little shit.


End file.
